


Game Over

by flowerfan



Series: Season 7 future!fics [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Response, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@theatrevicki asked for prompt #29, Klaine:  “I thought you were dead.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

_April, 2015_

The light flashes blindingly in Blaine’s eyes, and he stumbles to his knees as he hears his husband’s voice. It’s clear as a bell, even now, with everything coming to an end.

“Yes! Got you!”

Blaine can’t believe it – he was so close, and moreover-

“I thought you were dead,” he sputters.

“Apparently not. The bastard faked us out,” Santana grumbles. “We’re never playing laser tag with you again.”

“Woo hoo! Champions! Three times in a row!”

Kurt and Rachel are cheering and doing some kind of intricate victory dance which involves twirling their fake guns like batons. Santana tugs Blaine to his feet, and he winces not so much in pain, as with the knowledge that Kurt is going to be insufferable for the rest of the night.

Kurt twirls Rachel around and winks at Blaine over her shoulder, his face lit up with glee. 

Blaine and Kurt part ways with their friends out on the sidewalk, and before long they are back in their tiny apartment. “I can’t believe you tricked us,” Blaine complains, starting to toe off his shoes. “I don’t think what you did was technically against the rules, but it wasn’t in the spirit of them, for sure, and now Santana is mad at me-”

But the door has barely closed before Kurt crowds Blaine up against it, dashing away Blaine’s pout with a passionate kiss.

“I couldn’t help it,” Kurt whispers in Blaine’s ear as he slides one cool hand up under the back of Blaine’s shirt, and another down to grab a firm handful of his ass. 

Blaine reconsiders the night’s direction, letting out a low moan as Kurt presses him forcefully against the door and slips a thigh between his legs.

“We’ve got the rest of the night to ourselves, there’s a decent bottle of chardonnay chilling in the fridge, and we don’t have to be anywhere until noon tomorrow…” Kurt punctuates his words with licks down Blaine’s jaw, then works his way down to his exposed collarbone. “And I know what it does to you when I win.”


End file.
